Death Note
by snowstripe482
Summary: Jayfeather and Lionblaze on their greatest detective case yet (humans cats) Rated T for violence and gristly detail
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chappy 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Jay and Lion. Erin Hunter does**

Chapter 1

Murder case

Jayfeather tightened his coat around his thin frame as he made his way towards the boxing gymnasium where his brother, Lionblaze, was trained in the art of "combat" by a privet coach. The dilapidated building with a crude, hand painted sign over the entrance which read _Privet boxing lessons available_. The man at the counter glanced at him dubiously as he entered.

"You've got a lesson..."he began but Jayfeather flashed his police badge in front of the guy's face.

"I need to see the guy doing privet lesson number 124476."

The guy scurried off. Jayfeather plunked himself onto one of the visitor chairs and waited. His brother finally arrived, wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

"What are you doing here? Finally decided to do some sport, eh?"

Jayfeather shook his head and passed him a stack of papers stamped with a USA police watermark. Lionblaze took them, read them and passed them back to Jay.

"Are we ever done with this detective crap?"

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chappy 2**

Chapter 2

Evidence

Jayfeather's in the USA police department was impeccably clean, with a smooth cedar desk, soft leather chair and new Microsoft (TM) computer. It was on this exact computer that Jayfeather pulled up a PDF titled _Evidence_. He read it to his brother.

Case

On May 14, 4:30PM 1999, Idward Jorge MacLeton receives an anonymous Email stating that he and another person will die tomorrow. On May 14, 4:30 Pm he and his co-worker Doug David Broadey are found dead in a locked office with no windows. No signs of a struggle were found anywhere. Next day at 1:30PM Neal Sean Curt receives the same Email. He is found dead in a locked bathroom. Again no signs of struggle.

Found

In both cases, no finger print where found. No signs of poisoning either. In Idward's case, a piece of paper with an address written on it was found. Address: 12 Dairy Street Road, Chicago.

Witnesses.

In the first case, his wife and brother said he seemed to be bothered recently.

In the second, his wife also says he appeared troubled.

Lionblaze nodded for a moment then finally said:

"So we're going to go see them?"

"Right-o."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jayfeather parked his white Sedan(TM) in front of the MacLeton property and turned to his brother.

"All right, here we are. I'll go and check the house while you stay here."

Lionblaze shook his head:

"Why did you have to drag me all the way out here if you don't need me?"

"So you don't go back to punching punching-bags."

Jayfeather rapped on the door. Twice. Thrice. Finally it opened. A blond woman stood in the doorway:

"You're..."she asked looking him up and down.

Jay flashed his police insignia in front of her face:

"USA police department."

"Oh so you're the cops- I mean the police?"

Jayfeather always marveled how the 4cm by 4cm metal plaque with "USA police" on it, made everybody hate him immediately.

"It's about your husband." He said.

She nodded:

"Why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea?" she asked politely.

After about his sixth cup of green tea and _nada_ useful information on Idward MacLeton, Jayfeather decided to do some "investigatin" of his own.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said, trying not to sound suspicious.

But he didn't. Instead he went right to Mr. MacLeton's room. It was tidy, with nothing lying around. Suddenly, Jay stepped on a floorboard that creaked suspiciously. He got down and pried it away. He came face-to-face with six plastic bags full of... gun parts and bullets. After a quick assessment, he found three Mateba Autorevolvers, one Heckler and Koch MP5, and two Berretta M9s.

Suddenly, he heard gunshots from the bottom floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lionblaze was never sure of Jayfeather's plan. But when two men holding unconcealed Erma EMP-35s, kicked open the MacLeton door and started firing, he knew that he could never trust his brother's plans anymore. Grabbing his Smith & Wesson M&P15 he penetrated the house.

The house's walls where shredded by the 9x19mm Parabellum bullets. Both gunmen where advancing farther into the depths of the house. They never saw Lionblaze until he fired the entire 30 round magazine at them, dropping one of them dead while the other one dived for cover. Then, he fired, forcing Lionblaze to take cover behind the large drawer. The lone gunman was trying to get a precision shot, firing on semi-automatic instead of automatic. One round passed a centimeter from Lionblaze's face. Lion was wondering where was Jay when suddenly, there was the familiar _whip-crack _of Jayfeather's Compact semi-automatic Smith & Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special and the last gunman dropped dead. The gun-totter in question stood on the stairs. Behind him stood Ms. MacLeton. Jaysmiled at Lionblaze:

"Security measures state that a police officer may kill in an act of self-defense."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morgue was an eerie place. At least from Lionblaze's point of view. Jayfeather seemed to be in his environment. Their contact was leaning against a door with _Room B4 _stenciled on it. He nodded to both policemen as they approached. He was a balding man of about 45. He was wearing a Mets baseball cap, a black sweater and ragged jeans.

"Finally you came. I had to fend off a whole horde of reporters."

Jayfeather smiled politely:

"The traffic was horrible."

The answer seemed to appease the man.

"Let's go see our two friends."

The "friends" in question lay on two beds covered with bed sheets.

The contact lifted the first one and exposed the body. Or what was left of it.

"Nice marksmanship." Jayfeather remarked, glancing at his brother.

Their contact nodded:

"Sadly, 5.56 mms never leave enough to piece and ID" He glanced up at Lionblaze "You have my respect, _mon ami_. A whole magazine into the body. The second one, one bullet through the head, that's more _propre_. He was an employee working with the Kit Hog gun traders."

Lionblaze heard his brother clear his throat.

"Employee in this case means bounty hunter?"

Their contact nodded more vigorously:

"_Oui! Oui! Tres _correct."

Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze.

"We've got a trial."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lionblaze sat in his office, sipping his espresso when the door swung open. He instinctively reached for the Smith & Wesson Sigma he kept in his pocket, when he realised it was his brother.

"Oh it was you. You scared the shit out of me."

Jayfeather shook his head.

"Smith & Wesson. Sigma. Not bad."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I found a link we could exploit to have an idea to what point Idward MacLeton is implicated in gun trafficking."

Lion shook his head.

"I've forever lost confidence in your plans."

Jayfeather rattled on as if his brother wasn't there.

"I've found out that Neal Sean Curt and Doug David Broadey have a relation with the Kit Hog gun traders _and _also with Idward."

Lionblaze threw his hands in the air.

"What a surprise! So what's your amazing plan and how is it going to get us killed?"

Lionblaze regretted almost immediately that he had agreed. Jay parked his favorite white Sedan™ in front of an old shabby building with _Flats for rent _sign above the door.

Within minutes, they had a flat near the roof. It had a nice view onto the three other hotels next door, the market and a small cafe. That's when Jayfeather explained his plan to his brother:

"In one of the hotels across from us, lives James Livingstone, leader of the Kit Hog weapons trading. He may give us some useful information."

Lionblaze nodded slowly:

"Uh-hum. But if he occupies such an important position, as I am led to believe by you, he must be guarded. Oh, and by the way, how did you know all of this?"

"Our, undoubtedly, French speaking contact."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James Livingstone sat in the Fresh Cuban cafe, smoking a cigar when the waiter approached him and whispered into his ear:

"Beware, James. Two _americanos_ have been snooping around here. They were looking for you."

And with that, he walked away. Livingstone frowned. Why him? He called over one of his henchmen standing by the window:

"Find and eliminate the two Americans."

The market had one of those smell that one could never forget. Jayfeather shivered. It had been three days and still no sign of James Livingstone- wait! There he was, sitting in the cafe, reading a newspaper. Scanning the bar, he noticed to men armed with concealed 0.45 Ballester Molinas. His henchmen. He dialed in his brother's number.

"Suspect found. Café." The only answer was the dial tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lionblaze checked the silenced Korovin pistol then slipped it into his shoulder holster. Just in case. However, he still had loaded it and slipped five extra mags into his pocket. 48 bullets. Eight in the gun and 40 in the mags. Just in case. Then he parked the scarred Honda (TM) in front of the cafe and walked in. Everyone in it turned to him as he entered then went back to their conversations or their cups. He was aware that Livingstone's guards where still looking at him.

Calmly he sat down and ordered an espresso, his favorite drink. After six minutes, Livingstone stood up and made for the door. Lionblaze keyed his mike.

"Target moving away from me and towards you"

Jayfeather, sitting in the red Hyundai(TM) opposite their target's hotel, witnessed Livingstone enter the building. Both of his guards remained outside. Jay pulled on a tattered raincoat, stuck a cigarette into his mouth, bowed his head and walked past the guards towards the door. They didn't notice him. The guy at the reception desk ignored him. So far so good. He took the stairs quickly and soon arrived at the last floor. James's room was the third from the left. Jay swore. Two guards. No choice, he whipped out the silenced Remington Model 51. Two shots, two kills. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Livingstone was sitting at his desk, his back was to Jayfeather.

"Who's there?" he asked without turning around.

"Just another cynical policeman. Came the response seconds before the "cynical policeman" smashed the butt of his gun onto Livingstone's head.


	9. Chapter 9

_Trick_

_The poor idiots. Rutting like pigs in the mud, they'll never find me. My fake trial was enough to lure them. But I'll get them, hunt them down and then... that'll be my last hit. After that, I can spend the rest of my life like a prince. Prince. I like the sound of that. How it slides off your tongue. My phone rings. Horror comes: I shot the wrong man._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

James Livingstone opened his eyes and came face-to-face with two men. One of them had golden hair, large forearms and a Korovin pistol slipped into his belt. The other one was skinny, blue-eyed, silver haired. He was oiling a Remington Model 51. The latter looked up.

"Oh. The zombie's awake." He said in a way that indicated he had been waiting for this moment quite a while.

"W-who are y-you?" Livingstone stammered.

"Neighbourhood watch." The golden-haired one answered sarcastically. That's when it hit James Livingstone: it was them! The two fucking Americans!

"The goddamn money's under my bed!" he yelled desperately, hoping to bribe them out of killing him. To his uttermost horror, the skinny guy finished oiling the gun, reassembled it and, slipped in a mag and cocked it. He then pointed it at James's head. Livingstone tried moving his hands but they were cuffed. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. Shit. They got him.

"Fuck!" he screamed "Don't kill me! I'll tell you everything! Just don't fucking kill me!" Then before any of the two Americans could say anything, he wet himself. The golden one smiled.

"I fear not." The gun fired- or rather clicked empty. Livingstone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you fucking want?" he asked, a little bit bolder. The skinny guy answered:

"The cops and we're looking into the deaths of Idward Jorge MacLeton, Doug David Broadey and Neal Sean Curt. If I remember correctly, they were with the Kit and Hog, no?"

"Them? Oh no they were with Necktie gang. If you think they were with us, you must be really fucked up in your mind."

The skinny guy gasped:

"Our fucking contact goddamned tricked us!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Dubois Lexicaux sat in the deserted Starbucks café and counted his money: 6,000,000 dollars for tricking the two Americans and another 6,000,000 for making them attack their worst rivals: the Kit Hog. Suddenly, somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and found himself staring into the barrel of a FN Model 1903. BANG! The last thing he heard was

"Your life, my life."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jayfeather was sitting in his office, his legs up on the table and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He looked drained and tired to Lionblaze. Jay looked up:

"You heard? Somebody shot our contact."

To Lionblaze, it felt like a punch in the gut:  
"So the case's closed?"

Jayfeather shook his head:

"No necessarily. If we find a lead then we might be able to solve it." His phone rang. He lifted the receiver, listened silently to the voice then slapped the telephone down. He smiled:

"Come on. We just got another free visit to the morgue."

The morgue was as eerie as Lionblaze had remembered. This time, however, they were greeted by Jayfeather's ex-colleague, Edward Lamer, a tall man of about 35 with gray hair. He smiled and didn't offer to shake hands. Their contact, or rather, Dubois Lexicaux lay on a bed his face covered by a sheet. Next to the bed stood a fat man of about 60 years. He had a police insignia in his hand and was fanning himself with it. He glanced up at them as they approached:

"Finally you came! Thought you decided to leave me here with the bodies." The he laughed at his own joke. Noticing that nobody but him was laughing, he cleared his throat:

"Any ways" he continued "We found some 12,000,000 dollars on him, a small pocket knife, and this" he produced an ID card from his pocket and read it to them "Dubois Lexicaux, aged 45, male, born in France and raised in Denmark, works as a janitor at the Department of International affairs."

"Which is why he chose to work for the Necktie gang." Jayfeather said.

The fat man snorted: "That has yet to be proved."

Jay nodded then lifted the sleeve of Dubois's thick shirt to reveal a pattern of tattoos representing a neckerchief and the rope of the gallows.

Jayfeather smiled:

"Need any more proof?" he turned to Lionblaze "Let's go pay our Necktie gang friends a visit."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

At this time of day, 4:30pm to be exact, the _Bon Gourmet _restaurant was packed with families, oblivious to the fact that a criminal affair was underway in their city. Jayfeather drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for the Necktie gang representative. Several minutes later, the door swung open and little man in a chocolate colored suit, with a large suitcase under his arm and with an ever-present smile, stepped inside the restaurant. He made his way to the policeman's table, sat down and placed the suitcase on the table.

Then, still smiling, he began:

"I heard you where looking into the deaths of four of our gang members. We appreciate that. However, we're concerned about the media. If this case is solved, it will be made public, no?"

Jayfeather shook his head:

"The deaths were made public, that's true, but the fact that the police was investigating, no."

The little man nodded:

"And who do you believe is behind this?"

"A third party. But, all four of them were implicated in it."

"What!?" the representative exclaimed "but they were all loyal men!"

"Loyal to the third party, yes, but to your group...no."

The little man seemed furious:

"And how did you learn this?"

"Me? I looked at the papers in MacLeton's, Broadey's and Curt's papers."

"And what about Lexicaux's?"

"His flat is under search by the police. Anyways, all of their documents refer to an, unnamed, third party who seems to pay them a lot. As for Lexicaux, he set us onto a fake trail and made us attack the third party's worst enemy: the Kit Hog gang."

"Humph... And why do you need us?"

"Because the operations I will need to do are very illegal."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Jayfeather smiled as he saw the Christmas decorations in the USA police department's mess hall. Fake wreathes, a small christmas tree decorated to the max and hot chocolate. He wondered how many of those where left until retirement. About 39. To him, retirement always seemed distant and mysterious. Like death. His phone rang. A unknown voice answered:

"Please help. My address is 23 at Cranberry street"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

23 Cranberry Street a large hotel with a _The Sham-Shack Hotel _signabove the door. As Jayfeather trudged up the steps, a bellboy wearing a red suit opened the door. He stared at Jayfeather the nodded. As Jay approached, the bellboy whispered:

"Room 914, the one with the oak door and the lion knocker."

Jay never liked elevators: he didn't like being in a closed space above the ground. Most people said it was a rare case of claustrophobia. Jayfeather said it was a rare case of the fear of heights. The elevator stopped at the eight floor and a tall man with sunglasses and in a black suite entered the enclosed space. At the ninth floor, Jay got out and so did the man. Suddenly in a fluid motion, he drew a silenced FN Model 1903 from his waistband and pointed at Jayfeather's head:

"Why did you kill my brother?" the man asked


End file.
